


The time when there is him again

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Future, Light Angst, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: I’ll be by your side, for life – EXO, For LifeSehun is willing to risk his all, even his life. But sometimes fate really works in strange way.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	The time when there is him again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So, this is my first time writing science fic thingy, and yeah, enjoy! Dont forget to leave comments and kudos after reading (: Am waiting for it *wink wink*

\---

It is finally the age of endless possibilities. Everything is possible nowadays, and changing your fate is one of it, perhaps. How? Time travel. After years of developing time travel machine, finally it is on the very last stage upon its completion. And Sehun couldn’t be happier than this. After all, he devoted his 15 years of living only for this. In order to save that one person. He glanced at the huge capsule situated in the middle of the room as he sipped his coffee.

It’s finally on the last stage.

One single step towards the end.

And Sehun can’t wait any longer. Time is not on his side now.

“Chan” Sehun called his colleague, and Chanyeol woke up from his slumber.

“Oh, what?” Chanyeol mumbled, continuing to ramble on how Sehun was disturbing his short nap.

“I want to test it now. With me as the subject of the test, of course” Sehun put the cup on the table, approaching the capsule.

Chanyeol bolted up. “No, I won’t let you do that, Sehun. Nothing is confirmed yet. I mean yes, we completed the algorithm and the system, but it is still unsure. It is too dangerous. The effects remain unknown, you know”

“Chan, please” 

Chanyeol shook his head. “No”

“Chan-”

“What if something wrong happens? What if you never come back? What if you are stuck in the past or future?” He bit his lips, face full of worry.

“It’s fine by me actually. I live this life thinking about saving that one person. If the project fails, it’s okay. My life is doomed either way. I'm already counting days to leave this world” Sehun smiled bitterly. “So please Chan, for me”

“You sure?”

Sehun nodded. “99% sure and 1% unsure. Send me to 15 years back. To the time when he’s still with me”

“Se” Chanyeol halted on pressing the keyboard.

Sehun lied inside the capsule, closing his eyes. “I’m ready Chan”

Chanyeol sighed. “I guess nothing can beat your stubbornness”

Sehun hummed. “Thank you Chan”

“Good luck, hope to see you again, Se. Come back after 24 hours, please” Chanyeol said, before he pressed the Enter button.

\--

Sehun opened his eyes, slowly getting out of the capsule. He eyed the surroundings, and he landed in a park. The time travel succeeded, really. He was glad. That was one problem solved. But the thing is, Sehun definitely not in the past, not 15 years back. Not when all he saw now is flying cars and humanoid companions. And a big hologram board on the bright sky, stating the date. Sehun gasped, closing his mouth.

He was doomed.

This is really far etched from what he hopes for.

He calculated the years of his time travel, and immediately plopped on the ground. 150 years. He leapt 150 years into the future.

“Are you okay?” Sehun heard someone asking him, crouching beside him.

Sehun turned to see the source of voice, and to say he was shocked is such an understatement. It was beyond that. He didn’t believe in reincarnation. No, of course not. He is a man of science and logic, but seeing this man with an exact face as his dead boyfriend proved otherwise. 

Perhaps reincarnation is really real.

Perhaps he can set aside science and logic, and believe this.

Perhaps fate really works in a strange way.

He wants to believe this. He wants this to be real. That after 150 years, his boyfriend is reincarnated.

“Junmyeon” He unknowingly cupped the man’s face.

“Are you okay?”

Sehun snapped out of his trance, “Oh, I-I’m so sorry, for that” He bowed a bit.

The man smiled, and Sehun felt his heart ache. The smile, it looked just like Junmyeon’s.

“It’s okay. Are you really okay?” the man asked again, “and how do you know my name?”

“I’m glad to meet you again, Jun” Sehun patted the other man’s hand. 

“Oh, you know my nickname too! We really met before, huh? I’m so sorry I can’t recall it. Sorry, I need to go now, please, take care of yourself” he said, apologetically. “By the way, where is your humanoid? Tsk, you need to change your humanoid. How can he leave his master here all alone?” the man huffed.

Sehun laughed. This Jun really sounds exactly as his Jun.

“Why are you laughing?” the man raised his brow.

“You just said that you need to go, yet you're still mumbling stuff about my humanoid” Sehun stood up, followed by the other man. “Say Junmyeon, can we grab some coffee? I would love to have it with you; I mean if you are free and if it’s fine by you”

Junmyeon blinked. “That is, unexpected. You are straightforward for a stranger. But somehow I felt familiarity. He chuckled. “Strange, isn’t it?”

“Nothing strange in this world. Even my presence here is strange actually. So, coffee?” Sehun said.

Junmyeon nodded. “Hmm, sure, I’m free and it’s really fine by me”

“But you said you need to go now?”

“Plans dropped. After all, I need that coffee. And you” Junmyeon blushed. “But your way of flirting really sounds old school” 

“It’s because I come from past”

“Pardon?”

Sehun let out an awkward laugh. “Nothing. I’m just joking. So, can we have this coffee now? I’m freezing now”

“Sure, of course. A coffee with stranger sounds good”

Sehun was glad he time travelled. In his remaining days in this world, he was satisfied, of meeting Junmyeon again and can see his face, hear his voice, feel his touch. It was selfish of him, he knows. At that moment, he decided not to come back. Spending his remaining days here in future sounds good. Sehun is willing to risk it all, even if it’s temporary and full of uncertainty. After all, his happiness is here now. The time when there is him again. He hopes that Chanyeol will be okay even after receiving the empty capsule. He really does.


End file.
